<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Experimental by wheresmybloodynauglamir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027071">Experimental</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheresmybloodynauglamir/pseuds/wheresmybloodynauglamir'>wheresmybloodynauglamir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheresmybloodynauglamir/pseuds/wheresmybloodynauglamir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw, Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/Kelly Madigan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Justus merkt auch nicht alles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es war Samstag abend und Peter saß neben Kelly in dem gemütlichen Kinosessel und hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Eigentlich hatte er seine Freundin zu diesem Date eingeladen, aber seine Gedanken kreisten ständig um etwas ganz anderes. Seit einer Woche spukte ein Ereignis durch seinen Kopf, was seine ansonsten sehr gefestigte Weltanschauung gehörig ins Wanken gebracht hatte.</p>
<p>Er war mit Bob abends noch in der Zentrale gewesen, um ein wenig aufzuräumen. Justus war schon hinüber ins Haus zu seinem Onkel und seiner Tante gegangen und so waren sie allein in dem alten Campinganhänger. Bob hatte die Akten in den Schrank geräumt und er selbst hatte leere Pizzakartons und Getränkedosen in einen Müllbeutel gestopft. Als er gerade eine Dose unter dem Computertisch hervor holen wollte, war Bob rücklings über ihn gestolpert und auf ihm gelandet. Und hatte ihn geküsst. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung bemerkte Peter, dass er den Kuss erwiderte und es sich mehr als gut anfühlte. Bob hatte herrlich weiche Lippen und wusste sehr gut, was er damit zu tun hatte, um die Knie seines Detektivkollegen in Wackelppuddign zu verwandeln.<br/>
Unter der Schamesröte waren Bobs Sommersprossen fast nicht mehr zu sehen gewesen, als er sich endlich wieder von ihm löste. Peter hatte keinen Ton mehr herausbekommen und hatte in einem Anflug von Panik die Flucht durch das Kalte Tor angetreten.</p>
<p>Seit diesem Vorfall war er Bob nach Möglichkeit aus dem Weg gegangen und hatte nur das Nötigste gesagt. Justus hatte wohl gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte, aber offenbar entschieden, dass dieses Problem außerhalb seiner Verantwortung lag.<br/>
Peter hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, Bob so bald wie möglich zur Rede zu stellen, doch irgendwie wollte es nie so richtig klappen. Entweder war Bob am College, in der Bibliothek oder in Sax Sandlers Musikagentur. Und jetzt saß Peter hier mit Kelly und verstand sich selbst nicht mehr.<br/>
Kelly hatte mittlerweile ebenfalls bemerkt, dass Peter in letzter Zeit oft seltsam abwesend war und fragte, als bereits der Abspann über die Leinwand flimmerte und die das Kino verließen, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Sie machte sich langsam ernsthafte Sorgen um ihren Freund.<br/>
"Es ist nichts," setzte Peter an, brach dann aber ab. "Nur... Neulich, in der Zentrale... Bob hat mich geküsst." Bevor Kelly zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, fügte er noch hinzu: "Ich hätte es dir schon viel eher sagen sollen... Aber ich wusste ja selber kaum, wie ich damit umgehen sollte!"<br/>
"Bob?! Im Ernst?" Kelly fing lauthals an zu lachen. "Du weißt schon, dass er dich seit Monaten anschaut wie ein verknallter Teenager, oder?"<br/>
"Warte, was?" Peter starrte Kelly verständnislos an.<br/>
"Du hast echt manchmal eine so was von lange Leitung, Peter... Bob liegt dir ja praktisch zu Füßen." Kelly grinste. "Ich hab nichts dagegen, wenn du und er... Na du weißt schon. Ihr seid beide richtig süß."<br/>
"So langsam komme ich da nicht mehr mit, Kelly... Du meinst, dass Bob, du und ich zu dritt..?" Peter war sichtlich überfordert mit der Situation.<br/>
Kelly grinste und nickte bevor sie mit ernsterer Miene fortfuhr. "Eine Poly-Beziehung, ja. Natürlich nur, wenn ihr das auch wollt. Ich habe damit jedenfalls kein Problem."<br/>
"Äh, wow..." Peter war jetzt vollends überfordert. Wollte er das? Wollte Bob das? Wie würde so eine Beziehung die Arbeit der drei Fragezeichen beeinflussen? Was würde Justus davon halten?<br/>
"Kelly, sei mir bitte nicht böse, aber ich muss da jetzt erstmal gründlich drüber nachdenken. Ich bring dich eben noch nach Hause, wenn das in Ordnung für dich ist?"<br/>
"Ja, klar. Das war jetzt auch ein bisschen viel auf einmal, lass dir Zeit."Sie lächelte ihn an und wartete, bis er seinen Wagen aufgesperrt hatte.<br/>
"Danke, Kelly."<br/>
***<br/>
Am folgenden Samstag saß Justus am frühen Abend in der Zentrale und wartete auf Bob und Peter. Doch auch zwei Stunden nach der verabredeten Zeit ließ sich keiner der beiden blicken. Justus wurde ungeduldig und rief zuerst bei Bob an, in der  Annahme, dass er Überstunden in der Agentur machte und deshalb nicht auftauchte.<br/>
Doch Bob ging nicht an sein Handy, ebenso wenig wie Peter, den er danach anrief.<br/>
Frustriert verließ Justus wieder die Zentrale und ging in die Werkstatt, um noch weiter an einem alten Radio herumzuschrauben.<br/>
***<br/>
Bob war, entgegen Justus' Vermutung, nicht in der Agentur, sondern auf dessen Bitte hin mit Peter in die Berge gefahren. Allerdings hatte keiner der beiden daran gedacht, Justus abzusagen. Sie wollten einfach einmal in Ruhe reden, um wieder miteinander ins Reine zu kommen.<br/>
Peter stellte seinen MG auf dem Wanderparkplatz auf halber Höhe der Passstraße ab und sah seine Freund und Kollegen fragend an. Im Hintergrund lief immer noch leise das Autoradio.<br/>
Bob war nicht minder verlegen und wich Peters Blick aus, die Finger krampfhaft um den Stoff seiner Hose geschlossen.<br/>
Peter brach zuerst das Schweigen. "Ich hab mit Kelly gesprochen-"<br/>
"Du hast WAS?" Bobs Stimme schnellte mindestens eine Oktave in die Höhe.<br/>
"Beruhige dich, ohne sie säßen wir jetzt gar nicht hier. Und für sie wäre es okay, wenn wir beide... Also..."<br/>
"Warte, hast du meinetwegen jetzt mit Kelly Schluss gemacht?" Diesmal hatte eindeutig Bob die längere Leitung.<br/>
"Nein, hab ich nicht! Schon mal was von Poly-Beziehungen gehört?" Peter grinste schief, um seinen kurzfristigen Anflug von Ärger über Bobs ungewöhnlich langsame Denkmaschine zu überspielen.<br/>
"Schon... Ich hatte nur nicht gedacht, dass so etwas überhaupt zur Debatte stünde... Allein schon deinetwegen..." Bob sah zu Boden, die Wangen leicht gerötet.<br/>
"Ich hätte es selbst ja kaum für möglich gehalten, bis Kelly mich praktisch mit der Nase drauf gestoßen hat," beschwichtigte Peter rasch. "Ich meine, es wäre wenigstens einen Versuch wert. Also, wenn du willst."<br/>
Bob überlegte eine Weile, unsicher, ob er die Freundschaft zu Peter und Kelly dadurch wohl gefährden würde, falls dieses 'Experiment' missglückte. Vermutlich nicht, dazu kannten  sie alle sich schon zu lange. "Also gut. Versuchen wir es."<br/>
Peter lächelte ihn an und beugte sich zu ihm herüber, den Arm um den Beifahrersitz legend. "Darf ich?"<br/>
Bob nickte und lehnte sich ebenfalls über die Mittelkonsole, eine Hand halb erhoben, um sie an Peters Wange zu legen.<br/>
Im Autoradio spielte 'Baby, why don't you just meet me in the middle' und Peter schloss die Lücke zwischen ihnen. Es fühlte sich genauso warm und richtig an wie vor zwei Wochen in der Zentrale, nur irgendwie noch besser, jetzt, wo alles geklärt war.<br/>
Es verging eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis die beiden sich wieder voneinander lösten. Allerdings  nicht besonders lange. Bob zog Peter näher zu sich, die Hand an Peters Wange wanderte langsam in die braune Surfermähne seines Freundes und auch Peter vergrub seine Finger in Bobs rötlich-blonden Locken, während sie sich mal zärtlich, mal leidenschaftlich küssten.<br/>
Als es draußen bereits dämmrig wurde, setzte Peter sich so ruckartig auf, dass Bob mit der Schläfe gegen die Kopfstütze des Fahrersitzes knallte."Wir haben Justus total vergessen," rief er.<br/>
"Und das fällt dir jetzt ein?" beschwerte Bob sich, während er sich die Stirn rieb. "Das tat weh..."<br/>
"Tut mir leid," murmelte Peter. "Bist du okay?" Er besah sich die Beule, stellte aber schnell fest, dass die Polsterung der Kopfstütze eine etwaige Verletzung verhindert hatte. Er gab Bob einen raschen Kuss auf die Wange, rutschte zurürck in seinen Sitz und ließ den Motor an. "Und was erzählen wir gleich Just?"<br/>
"Ich habe keine Ahnung," seufzte Bob und setzte sich ebenfalls wieder richtig hin.<br/>
***<br/>
Die Fahrt zurück nach Rocky Beach verging wie im Flug. Peter lenkte den Wagen sicher über die Pass- und danach über die Küstenstraße, eine Hand auf Bobs Oberschenkel ruhend, die andere am Lenkrad.<br/>
Bob lehnte den Kopf an die Scheibe und sah Peter mit verträumtem Blick an. "Du bist echt ein Traum, Peter," murmelte er abwesend lächelnd und griff nach Peters Hand.<br/>
Peters Wangen färbten sich rasch rot. "Du alter Charmeur," sagte er und sah für einen kurzen Augenblick zu Bob hinüber. "Du bist wirklich süß, Bob."<br/>
Bob sah ihn an und grinste. "Kennst mich doch, mir liegt die Welt zu Füßen."<br/>
"Stimmt...  Und ganz besonder Jelena."<br/>
"Quatsch nicht, Jelena hat mir den Laufpass gegeben, bevor sie zum Konservatorium ist und ist jetzt mit irgendeinem Mädel da zusammen." Bobs gute Laune war angesichts der Erinnerung an seine erste Freundin schlagartig verflogen.<br/>
"Das hab ich gar nicht mitbekommen, warum hast du nichts gesagt?" fragte Peter etwas sanfter.<br/>
"Vielleicht weil du und Just mich wahrscheinlich ausgelacht hättet?" Bob war immer noch leicht gereizt, entspannte sich aber, als Peter am Straßenrand hielt und ihn fest ansah.<br/>
"Hätten wir nicht. Und ich werde mich mit so blöden Sprüchen von jetzt an zurückhalten, versprochen." Er lehnte sich wieder über die Mittelkonsole, gab Bob einen kurzen aber zärtlichen Kuss und lächelte ihn sanft an. "Und mit Justus rede ich auch."<br/>
Bob konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Danke, Zweiter. Aber wir kennen unseren Ersten doch, du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass wir ihm das wahrscheinlich nie austreiben werden."<br/>
"Stimmt." Peter grinste und fuhr weiter die Küstenstraße entlang, bis sie die Stadtgrenze von Rocky Beach erreichten. "Was hälst du davon, wenn wir Just erzählen, dein Käfer hätte eine Panne gehabt und ich hätte dich bei Sax abgeholt?"<br/>
"Keine schlechte Idee, das erklärt aber nicht, warum du nicht vorher schon zur Zentrale gekommen bist." Bob biss sich auf die Unterlippe und dachte nach.<br/>
"Mein Vater wollte noch, dass ich was ins Filmstudio bringe, wie wäre es damit? Wir kommen ja aus Richtung Hollywood, das passt."<br/>
Bob nickte zustimmend und lehnte sich wieder zurück, gerade, als Peter den Wagen durch die Einfahrt zum Schrottplatz lenkte.<br/>
Justus kam aus der Freiluftwerkstatt in den Hof und blickte ihnen vorwurfsvoll entgegen, sobald sie den MG verlassen hatten.<br/>
"Habt ihr beiden Trödeltanten es auch endlich geschafft?" fragte er in einem Tonfall, der keinen Zweifel an seinem Unmut über die Verspätung seiner Freunde ließ.<br/>
"Sorry, Erster, mein Vater hat mich nochmal ins Studio geschickt, um eine Requisite abzuliefern. Der Verkehr war die Hölle."<br/>
"Und mein Käfer hatte eine Panne, Peter hat mich unterwegs bei der Werkstatt aufgelesen," ergänzte Bob.<br/>
"Aha. Und warum seht ihr beide aus, als wäret ihr durch einen Hurrikan marschiert?" Justus hob eine Augenbraue und legte den Kopf fragend zur Seite.<br/>
"Offenes Autofenster und Fahrtwind?" entgegnete Peter lapidar.<br/>
"Dann wäre Bob mehr blau als rot im Gesicht, du weißt doch, wie schnell er immer friert," tat Justus die Ausrede ab.<br/>
Langsam geriet Peter ins Schwitzen. Wie sollte er Justus davon überzeugen, dass seine Notlüge der Wahrheit entsprach?<br/>
"Bei der Hitze heute?" Bob lachte und zupfte seine Locken wieder in Form. "Da würde selbst ein Erfrorener wieder auftauen und herumspazieren."<br/>
Damit gab Justus sich endlich zufrieden und Peter entspannte sich.<br/>
"Haben wir heute was dringendes zu besprechen?" fragte Peter. "Ich bin noch mit Kelly verabredet und Bob muss ich auch nach Hause bringen."<br/>
"Lass gut sein, Zweiter, hat sich eh erledigt. Die Klientin vermisste ihren Schmuck, und der ist mittlerweile wieder aufgetaucht. Sie hatte ihn lediglich verlegt," erläuterte Justus gelassen. "Ihr könnt gehen, Kollegen."<br/>
Peter drehte sich wieder um und Bob folgte ihm zurück zum Wagen und stieg ein.<br/>
"Das lief besser als erwartet," seufzte Peter erleichtert, während er sich anschnallte.<br/>
"Ich hatte schon befürchtet, Just würde dahinterkommen," meinte Bob, als Peter im Hof rangierte und durch das Tor fuhr. "Wir hätten echt vorsichtiger sein müssen..."<br/>
"Ist ja noch mal gut gegangen," entgegnete Peter und lenkte den Wagen in Richtung von Bobs Elternhaus. "Sind deine Eltern eigentlich zuhause?"<br/>
"Mein Dad ist für eine Auslandsreportage unterwegs in Europa und meine Mum ist mitgekommen. Vor Mittwoch Abend sind sie bestimmt nicht zurück," erklärte Bob.<br/>
"Und mein Vater ist für Dreharbeiten in Seattle und meine Mum ist bis Ende nächster Woche auf Geschäftsreise," stellte Peter zufrieden fest. "Wir haben also sturmfrei."<br/>
Bob grinste. "Bestell Kelly doch zu dir nach Hause, dann können wir alle drei mal in Ruhe miteinander über alles reden. Oder so ähnlich."<br/>
"Gute Idee, nimm mal mein Handy aus dem Handschuhfach und ruf sie an, ich muss schließlich fahren."<br/>
Bob tat wie geheißen und rief Kelly an. Sie fand die Idee auch nicht schlecht und versprach, sich gleich auf den Weg zu machen.<br/>
***<br/>
Eine Stunde später, draußen wurde es schon dunkler, saßen die drei im Garten von Peters Eltern inder Hollywoodschaukel vor einer Feuertonne und tranken abwechselnd Rotwein aus einer Flasche, die Kelly von der Tankstelle vorne an der Ecke mitgebracht hatte.<br/>
Bob saß auf Peters Schoß, die Beine auf Kellys Oberschenkel gelegt, und lehnte seinen Kopf an Peters Schulter.<br/>
"Ich hätte echt nie gedacht, dass das mal passieren würde," sagte Bob leise, während Peter Kelly einen gerösteten Marshmallow hinhielt.<br/>
"Und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Peter sich auf eine Poly-Beziehung einlassen würde," grinste Kelly schelmisch, während sie den Marshmallow von dem Spieß aß.<br/>
"Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal," entgegnete Peter mit einem ebenso breiten Grinsen und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger Bobs Haaransatz nach, bevor er ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe drückte. "Und es gibt echt niemanden, mit dem ich diese Erfahrung lieber teilen würde als mit euch beiden."<br/>
Kelly beugte sich herüber und gab Peter einen Kuss. Dann sah sie Bob fragend an, und er nickte. Sie küsste auch ihn, erst etwas zaghaft, doch als Bob den Kuss erwiderte, entspannte sie sich wieder und lehnte sich nach einem Moment wieder zurück an Peters Seite.<br/>
Kelly küsste anders als Peter, fand Bob. Irgendwie schmeckten ihre Lippen seltsam herb, aber nicht weniger schön. Peter hatte jedenfalls vorhin nach Pfefferminze geschmeckt, weil er den ganzen Tag schon Kaugummi gekaut hatte.<br/>
Nach einer Weile spürte Bob, dass er langsam müde wurde. Er legte seinen Kopf an Peters Schulter und kuschelte sich an ihn. Langsam fielen ihm auch die Augen zu und er spürte kaum, wie Kelly eine der großen Decken über sie alle legte.<br/>
Peter sah zu Kelly hinüber und grinste. "Irgendwie ist Bob echt niedlich, wenn er schläft," stellte er fest und zog seinen Freund etwas näher an sich, damit er ihm nicht vom Schoß rutschte.<br/>
"Er sieht ja beinahe kindlich aus," stimmte Kelly zu und strich mit der Hand durch Bobs lockiges Haar. "Und echt süß..."<br/>
Peter nickte und lehnte sich zurück. "Wer hätte das gedacht? Wir drei, zusammen?"<br/>
"Na ja, ich hab schon länger darüber nachgedacht..." gab Kelly leise zu. "Ich hab doch gesehen, wie Bob dich heimlich angehimmelt hat... Und ich mag Bob wirklich sehr."<br/>
"Warum hast du dann nichts gesagt?" Peters Stimme klang verwundert, aber auch belustigt. Kelly war eigentlich dafür bekannt, kein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen.<br/>
"Weil ich dich nicht verletzen wollte!" Sie lachte hell auf. "Oder hättest du mich noch ernst genommen, wenn ich dir gesagt hätte, dass ich auf Bob ebenso stehe wie auf dich?"<br/>
"Na gut, da hast du Recht, du hättest mich wohl halb zu Tode erschreckt," erwiderte Peter und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss.<br/>
"Darum muss ich mir ja jetzt keine Sorgen mehr machen," gab sie mit einem Lächeln zurück und drückte dem schlafenden Bob ebenfalls einen Kuss auf die Wange und sah ihn mit sanftem Blick an. Das Flackern des Feuers ließ Bobs Haare leuchten wie flüssiges Gold und seine Sommersprossen wirkten, als hätte jemand mit einem feinen Pinsel goldene Farbe auf sein Gesicht getupft.<br/>
Auch Peter sah mit einem verträumten Blick auf seinen schlafenden Freund herab. "Einfach nur putzig," wisperte er kaum hörbar.<br/>
"Du bist ja wirklich hin und weg," stellte Kelly amüsiert fest und legte den Arm um Peters Schulter.<br/>
Peter grinste nur und machte Anstalten aufzustehen. "Wir sollten so langsam mal schlafen gehen… Es wird kalt… Kannst du Bob mal eben halten, ich will nur eben die Feuertonne löschen."<br/>
Kelly nickte langsam und zog Bob auf ihren Schoß, während Peter die Flammen erstickte und die Tonne luftdicht verschloss.<br/>
"Zeit fürs Bett," wiederholte er. "Warte, ich helf dir." Er legte einen Arm um Bobs Schultern und den anderen unter seine Beine und hob ihn hoch. Kelly lief zur Terrassentür und hielt sie offen, während Peter Bob ins Haus trug. Die restlichen Türen bis zu Peters Zimmer öffnete sie ebenfalls.<br/>
Endlich oben im ausgebauten Dachboden angelangt, setzte Peter Bob auf dem großen Bett ab.<br/>
Kelly schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und zog ihre Sandalen aus, bevor sie sich neben Bob legte und an ihn kuschelte.<br/>
Peter grinste zufrieden, ließ sich auf Bobs anderer Seite nieder und nahm Kellys Hand, sodass sie auf Bobs Hüfte zum Liegen kamen.<br/>
"Ich liebe euch," murmelte er glückselig und vergrub sein Gesicht in den blonden Locken seines Freundes.<br/>
Kelly lächelte und streckte die Hand aus, um Peters Haar zurückzustreichen. "Ich euch auch."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Justus hat doch etwas bemerkt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es war nun schon eine ganze Weile her, dass Peter, Kelly und Bob begonnen hatten, miteinander auszugehen.<br/>
Justus gegenüber hatten sie sich auch geoutet, allerdings stand er der ganzen Sache eher gleichgültig gegenüber. Solange Peter und Bob ihre Arbeit taten und glücklich waren, interessierte es ihn wenig, wer jetzt mit wem wie ausging. Er machte sich eben nicht viel aus solchen Dingen.</p>
<p>Der Sommer neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu und bald hieß es für die drei Detektive und auch Kelly, Abschied voneinander zu nehmen. Justus würde nach Yale ans College gehen, Bob nach Boston, Peter an die UCLA und Kelly wollte nach San Francisco.<br/>
Am Tag des Abschieds standen sie alle mit gepackten Koffern und Rucksäcken vor dem Schrottplatz und warteten auf Morton, der es sich nicht hatte nehmen lassen, die "gnädigen Herrschaften" ein letztes Mal zu fahren.</p>
<p>Die erste Station war die UCLA, die sie nach einer guten halben Stunde Fahrt erreichten. Als Peter sowohl Bob als auch Kelly einen Kuss zum Abschied gegeben hatte und ausstieg, verlor die Stimmung im Rolls Royce etwas von ihrer anfänglichen Leichtigkeit. Bob, der sonst gerne und viel redete, war auf einmal in sich gekehrt und auch Kelly vermochte nicht, ihn wieder aufzuheitern. Justus versuchte es gar nicht erst, ihm war schon letzte Woche eine unterschwellige Spannung zwischen den dreien aufgefallen.</p>
<p>Bis sie nach beinahe sechs Stunden in San Francisco waren, war die Stimmung auf dem absoluten Nullpunkt angekommen. Kelly verabschiedete sich von Bob mit einem Kuss und versprach, ihn am Abend anzurufen. Bob nickte nur. "Bis heute Abend..." Dann sah er wieder abwesend aus dem Fenster.<br/>
"Bob?" Justus sah ihn vorsichtig an. "Gibt's Probleme mit Peter und Kelly?"<br/>
"Geht dich nichts an, Just," sagte Bob patziger als er eigentlich gewollt hatte.<br/>
"Ist ja schon gut," beschwichtigte Justus rasch. "Ich hab ja nur gefragt. Aber irgendein Problem habt ihr drei, das sieht man euch an der Nasenspitze an. Soll ich vielleicht Peter oder Kelly anrufen, wenn wir heute abend im Motel sind?"<br/>
"Bloß nicht. Kelly wird dir nichts sagen und Peter wird dir den Kopf abreißen." Bob seufzte. "Ich glaube, Kelly mag uns nicht mehr so wirklich..." gab er zu.<br/>
Morton sah die Jungen im Rückspiegel an. "Das sah vorhin jedenfalls nicht danach aus, meine Herrschaften," stellte er in seiner typisch britischen Art fest.<br/>
"Ach was," entgegnete Bob lakonisch. "Ich weiß es aber. Sie trifft sich in letzter Zeit kaum noch mit uns und hängt dauernd bei Lys. Kein Wunder, dass sie nach San Francisco wollte. Lys ist schließlich auch da."<br/>
Hinter Justus' Stirn konnte man es förmlich arbeiten sehen. Nach einer Weile machte er den Mund wieder auf. "Ihr müsst definitiv miteinander reden. Dass Kelly dir und Peter etwas verschweigt, ist in eurer Art von Beziehung nicht unbedingt von Vorteil."<br/>
"Ach nein, darauf wäre ich echt nie gekommen," schnappte Bob, sichtlich gereizt.<br/>
"Und du und Peter solltet vielleicht auch mal miteinander reden. Ich habe nämlich langsam das Gefühl, dass Kelly bei euch das fünfte Rad am Wagen geworden ist."<br/>
"Red doch keinen Schwachsinn, Just. Kelly ist bei uns bestens umsorgt. Zumindest, wenn sie sich hat blicken lassen."<br/>
"Würden die Herrschaften bitte aufhören zu streiten? Justus, schau einmal bitte in die Karte, ob wir einen anderen Weg wählen können. Der Highway ist ja geradezu verstopft!" Mortons Bitte war ein halbherziger Versuch, die Stimmung etwas zu entspannen. Es half, wenigstens für die nächste halbe Stunde. Justus brütete schweigend über der Karte und Bob schmollte.<br/>
Während Justus eine alternative Route aufstellte, kramte Bob sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und schrieb Kelly eine SMS.</p>
<p>
  <em>Kelly? Ich glaub, wir müssen mal reden...</em><br/>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Worüber, Honey?</em><br/>
</p>
</blockquote><em>Peter, dich, mich... uns halt...<br/><blockquote><p>Lass uns reden, wenn ihr im Motel seid, ja?</p></blockquote><br/>Okay, sagst du Peter Bescheid?<br/><blockquote><p>Mach ich. Bis heute Abend, Schatz. x<br/>
</p></blockquote>Bis heute Abend. Ich vermisse euch jetzt schon... x</em><p>"Bob?"<br/>
Er schreckte auf, als Justus ihn ansprach.<br/>
"Schon irgendwas erreicht?"<br/>
"Wir wollen heute abend reden. Kannst du vielleicht einen kleinen Ausflug machen? Ich weiß nicht, ob du das alles hören willst."<br/>
"Meinetwegen. Morton, was halten sie von einem Spaziergang nach der langen Fahrt?"<br/>
"Ausgezeichnet, Master Jonas," stimmte Morton ihm zu. "Ich nehme an, Master Andrews wünscht allein zu telefonieren?"<br/>
Bob nickte und gab ein leises Geräusch der Zustimmung von sich.<br/>
"In Ordnung. Es ist auch nicht mehr allzu weit." Morton verfiel wieder in Schweigen und Justus dirigierte ihn über die weniger überfüllte Route.<br/>
Bob war auf der Rückbank eingedöst und träumte wirres Zeug. Von alten Fällen, Streit mit Peter und Kelly und davon, dass seine Eltern ihn hinauswarfen, wenn er sich vor ihnen outen würde. Er schreckte hoch, als Morton gerade vor dem Motel vorfuhr.<br/>
"Bitte aussteigen, die Herrschaften," tönte der sonore Tenor des Chauffeurs durch den Wagen und er stieg aus, um ihnen die Türen zu öffnen.<br/>
Justus lächelte belustigt. Wie oft hatten sie ihm schon versucht zu erklären, dass das nicht nötig war, und jedes Mal hatte Morton nur leise gelacht und entgegnet, er könne nun mal nicht aus seiner Haut.<br/>
Bob kletterte gähnend aus dem Rolls Royce und lief nach hinten, um seine Sachen zu holen.<br/>
Justus tat es ihm gleich und Morton nahm ebenfalls eine kleine Tasche aus dem Kofferraum.<br/>
Bob war schon auf dem Weg zur Rezeption, um die Schlüssel für die bestellten Zimmer zu holen. Unterwegs stieß ein anderer Gast ihn um, hastete jedoch gleich weiter nach draußen, ohne sich auch nur zu entschuldigen. Fluchend rappelte Bob sich wieder auf und trat an die Rezeption. Dahinter stand ein junger Mann, der etwas gelangweilt auf den Computerbildschirm hinter dem Tresen starrte. Bläuliches Licht flackerte über sein Gesicht, als würde er gerade ein Video anschauen. Bob räusperte sich und der junge Mann sah auf.<br/>
Die halblangen, hellbraunen Haare umrahmten lässig das kantige Gesicht und Bob spürte, wie ihm ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Der Typ war Peter ja wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten!<br/>
Gerade, als Bob den Mund aufmachen wollte, tauchte Justus hinter ihm auf und bat höflich um die Schlüssel. Dafür war er seinem Freund mehr als dankbar, denn im Augenblick hätte er keinen vernünftigen Satz hervorgebracht.<br/>
Kurz darauf erschien auch Morton bei ihnen und begleitete sie zu ihren Zimmern. Justus und Bob wollten sich ein Doppelzimmer teilen, wie sie es früher auch schon während ihrer Fälle getan hatten. Morton bekam sein eigenes Quartier und zog sich zurück, um sich seiner Chauffeursuniform zu entledigen.<br/>
Justus stellte sein Gepäck auf eines der Betten und streifte seine Turnschuhe ab. “Soll ich jetzt gleich mit Morton verschwinden oder möchtest du noch warten?”<br/>
Bob überlegte einen Moment. “Ich will es einfach nur hinter mich bringen,” antwortete er müde. “Glaubst du, dass Kelly mit uns Schluss machen wird? Wegen Lys, meine ich.”<br/>
Justus dachte über Bobs Worte nach, bevor er antwortete. “Die Möglichkeit besteht, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist sehr gering,” befand er und nahm Bob in den Arm. “Das wird schon. Ich werde mal mit Morton eine Runde drehen, sag Bescheid, wenn du was brauchst, in Ordnung?”<br/>
Diese Aussicht beruhigte Bob nur mäßig, doch er nickte. “Mache ich. Bis später...”</p>
<p>Kaum war Justus zur Tür hinaus, klingelte auch schon das Handy. Bob nahm das Gespräch entgegen und wurde kurz darauf von Peter begrüßt.<br/>
“Na, seid ihr gut gelandet?” erkundigte er sich.<br/>
“Geht so. Just ist gerade mit Morton eine Runde drehen. Und ich bin einfach nur hundemüde.”<br/>
“Schöne Bescherung... Weißt du, was mit Kelly los ist? Sie war vorhin irgendwie seltsam drauf.”<br/>
“Keinen Schimmer. Just ist das aber auch schon aufgefallen,” gab Bob zu bedenken. “Entweder hat sie was mit Lys oder wir haben sie einfach zu sehr außen vor gelassen...”<br/>
“Werden wir ja gleich sehen, ich schalte sie mal dazu.” Im Hintergrund von Peters Leitung klickte es einige Male, bis auch Kelly zu hören war.<br/>
“Hallo, Peter, alles gut in LA?”<br/>
“Ja, ist halt alles noch etwas chaotisch, aber das gibt sich.”<br/>
“Und bei dir, Bob?”<br/>
“War ein langer Tag, aber uns geht’s gut,” gab er zurück und legte sich auf das freie Bett.<br/>
Peter wollte nicht all zu lange mit dem eigentlichen Problem hinterm Berg halten und platzte damit heraus. “Warum bist du neuerdings eigentlich so abwesend?”<br/>
“Ja genau, haben wir irgendwas verbrochen?” hakte Bob nach.<br/>
“Was? Wie kommt ihr auf so einen Blödsinn?” entrüstete sich Kelly. “Aber ihr habt Recht, ich war viel bei Lys, um mit ihr Texte zu üben, weil ihr Spielpartner am Theater ausgefallen ist.”<br/>
Bob wollte nicht so recht daran glauben, und Peter schien ebenso wenig zufrieden mit der Antwort.<br/>
“Und das sollen wir dir jetzt glauben, ja?” Peter klang beinahe patzig. “Ich hab vorhin noch mit Lys gesprochen und sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie im Moment nirgendwo am Theater spielt, sondern einen Werbefilm dreht. Und dass du jeden Tag am Set rumgehangen und mit ihr geflirtet hast.”<br/>
“Na toll,” stellte Bob angesäuert fest, “und was jetzt? Willst du uns weiter irgendwelche Lügenmärchen auftischen, Kelly?”<br/>
“Es tut mir leid, Jungs... Ich wollte euch einfach nicht verletzen, aber...”<br/>
“Aber was? Seid du und Lys jetzt das neue Traumpaar an der Schauspielschule?” Peter war hörbar wenig erfreut.<br/>
“Verdammt, es ist einfach kompliziert!” Kelly klang, als würde sie gleich anfangen zu weinen. “Ich bin mit euch zusammen, klar, aber ich  mag halt eben auch Lys! Was ist daran so verkehrt? Ich wollte halt nur sichergehen, dass es nichts Oberflächliches ist, bevor ich es euch sage...”<br/>
“Und wir sind so furchtbar, dass du nicht mit uns darüber sprechen kannst?” fragte Bob besorgt.<br/>
“Ich hab mich halt einfach nicht getraut,” gab Kelly kleinlaut zu. “Ihr seid aber gerade auch echt sauer, und genau das hatte ich ja befürchtet.”<br/>
Es blieb eine gute Weile still in der Leitung; Kelly wusste nicht, wa sie noch hätte sagen sollen und Peter und Bob schwiegen schuldbewusst.</p>
<p>“Da wir ja eh jetzt über den halben Kontinent verstreut sind, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir erstmal alle in Ruhe über unsere Gefühle für wen auch immer nachdenken und uns darüber klar werden, was wir wollen,” schlug Bob nach der unangenehm langen Pause vor. “Klingt das nach einem Plan?”<br/>
Kelly blieb eine Zeit lang still, Peter ebenso.<br/>
“Klingt gut,” sagten beide nacheinander.<br/>
“Also abgemacht. Wenn die erste Klausurwoche vorbei ist, können wir ja über die Ergebnisse reden.”<br/>
“Hör auf, Bob, du klingst schon wie Just, wenn wir einen Fall haben,” stöhnte Peter genervt. “Aber ja, das klingt gut. Dann haben wir alle etwas weniger um die Ohren.”<br/>
“Aber wir bleiben schon noch in Kontakt, oder?” fragte Kelly leise.<br/>
“Klar, was denn sonst?” Bob hatte schon wieder merklich besser Laune als zu Beginn des Telefonats.<br/>
“Ich muss gleich noch ins Studentenbüro, braucht ihr mich noch?” fragte Peter und klang dabei schon fast wieder ein wenig gehetzt.<br/>
“Ich denke nicht, oder, Kelly?”<br/>
“Nein, ich glaube, wir sind hier fertig,” bestätigte sie und klinkte sich aus dem Gespräch aus.<br/>
“Dann viel Erfolg im Sekretariat, Peter,” sagte Bob grinsend. “Wir hören  uns.” Damit legte er dann auch auf und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Das würde ein schweres erstes Semester werden, soviel war klar. Seufzend drehte er sich wieder auf die Seite und zog die Decke über sich. Fürs erste wollte er einfach nur schlafen.</p>
<p>Als Justus von seinem Spaziergang mit Morton zurückkehrte - sie hatten über klassische Musik gesprochen - fand er Bob zusammengerollt im Bett vor. Er beschloss, ihn schlafen zu lassen. Wenn Bob Redebedarf hatte, würde er das sicherlich mitteilen.<br/>
Justus zog seinen Pyjama an, in der Hinsicht war er altmodisch, und legte sich ruhigen Gewissens in das andere Bett.</p>
<p>Peter hatte bei seinem Ausflug zum Studentenbüro bereits einen seiner Surferfreunde aus Rocky Beach getroffen und hatte ein angeregtes Gespräch geführt, während sie darauf warteten, dass sie an der Reihe waren. Jeffrey war etwas älter als Peter und schon ein Jahr an der UCLA. Die beiden kannten sich gut und Peter vertraute Jeffrey blind, was nicht zuletzt auf das gemeinsame Surfen im Pazifik zurückzuführen war. Ein Umstand, der in den folgenden Wochen und Monaten noch zum Tragen kommen sollte.</p>
<p>In dem Motel, in dem Justus, Bob und Morton abgestiegen waren, wurde in den frühen Morgenstunden ein Feueralarm ausgelöst.<br/>
Nach etwa einer Stunde stand fest, dass es nur ein Fehlalarm gewesen war. Justus und Bob wollten jedenfalls nicht wieder ins Bett gehen und fragten Morton, ob sie nicht jetzt schon weiterfahren könnten.<br/>
Der Chauffeur überlegte nicht lange und stimmte zu. “Dann möchte ich die Herrschaften bitte, ihr Gepäck in den Wagen zu räumen. Ich werde rasch meine Tasche holen.” Der hochgewachsene Brite verschwand im Inneren des Motels und auch Bob und Justus suchten ihr Quartier noch einmal auf, um ihre Habseligkeiten zu holen.<br/>
Kurz darauf saßen alle drei wieder im Wagen und machten sich auf den Weg an die Ostküste. Es würde wohl noch zwei Tage dauern, bis sie in Yale ankommen würden, und für die Nacht hatten sie wieder in einem Motel zwei Zimmer vorbestellt.<br/>
Insgesamt war Bob wieder etwa redseliger und gab, abwechselnd mit Justus, sein Wissen zu den Sehenswürdigkeiten rechts und links des Highways zum Besten.<br/>
Morton lauschte den Ausführungen der Jungen interessiert und erzählte den einen oder anderen Schwank aus seiner Jugend, worüber besonders Bob herzlich lachen musste. Wie sich nämlich herausstellte, war ihr Chauffeur keineswegs schon immer so förmlich und pflichtbewusst gewesen, sondern hatte es auch öfter ordentlich krachen lassen. Und er war wohl das schwarze Schaf der Familie geworden, nachdem er sich geoutet hatte.<br/>
Bob und Justus schwiegen angesichts dieser Eröffnung betroffen, wohl wissend, dass es Peter und Bob vermutlich nicht anders ergehen würde, wenn sie ihren Eltern gegenüber offen wären.<br/>
“Das ist wirklich schade,” stellte Bob fest, “Sie sind so ein toller Mensch!”<br/>
Morton lächelte im Rückspiegel. “Es ist in Ordnung, Herrschaften, ich habe schließlich in Los Angeles alles, was ich brauche.”<br/>
Inzwischen war es spät geworden und Morton bog vom Highway ab, um das Motel zu finden.</p>
<p>Die Nacht dort verlief ruhig, lediglich Bob konnte wieder einmal nicht schlafen und drehte sich dauernd von einer Seite auf die andere.<br/>
Am nächsten Morgen ging die Fahrt weiter, und nun war es nicht mehr weit bis nach Yale. Unterwegs besichtigten sie noch ein kleines Museum, das Justus herausgesucht hatte, wo eine Reihe alter Briefmarken ausgestellt wurden.<br/>
Am frühen Nachmittag kamen sie schließlich in Yale an und Justus verließ die kleine Fahrgemeinschaft.<br/>
Für Bob ging es nun allein weiter nach Boston, was im Vergleich zur UCLA und San Francisco nur einen Katzensprung von Yale entfernt lag.</p>
<p>Dementsprechend kurz war die Fahrt auch, und Bob erreichte das Studierendensekretariat noch vor Büroschluss, um sich seine Schlüssel abzuholen.<br/>
Das Zimmer würde er sich mit einem weiteren Studenten namens Caleb Mulligan teilen, der bereits seit gestern hier war.<br/>
Arglos machte Bob sich auf, sein Zimmer zu beziehen und klopfte, bevor er die Tür aufschloss.<br/>
Mit dem, was ihn dahinter erwartete, hatte er definitiv nicht gerechnet. Vor ihm stand ein muskelbepackter Kerl mit roten Haaren, Alter nicht näher bestimmbar, in Shorts und grinste.<br/>
“Hallo, Kleiner, du bist sicher Bob. Brauchst du Hilfe mit der Tasche?”<br/>
Bob musste sich wirklich beherrschen, um nicht augenblicklich loszusabbern. Caleb war wirklich verdammt attraktiv, da konnte er nicht leugnen. Sogleich meldete sich aber wieder sein schlechtes Gewissen. Er konnte Peter und Kelly kaum derartig hintergehen.<br/>
“Ja, ich bin Bob,” brachte er etwas mühsam hervor und lächelte schief, während er seine Tasche auf das höher gebaute Bett hievte.<br/>
“Von wo kommst du? Für Massachusetts bist du irgendwie nicht bleich genug,” witzelte Caleb gutmütig.<br/>
“Kalifornien, aus der Nähe von LA. Mal schauen, wie lange ich das hier ohne Sonne aushalte,” lachte Bob und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. “Und du?”<br/>
“Irland, aber meine Eltern sind mit mir ausgewandert, als ich noch klein war,” erklärte er.<br/>
“Ich war einmal mit meinem Dad in Dublin für eine Reportage, es ist echt schön dort,” stellte Bob fest und wandte den Kopf in Calebs Richtung.<br/>
“Dublin hat seinen Reiz, aber steh mal ganz außerhalb auf den Klippen über den Atlantik und lass dir den Wind durch Mark und Bein wehen,” schwärmte Caleb verträumt.<br/>
“Klingt nach einer Idee für die Spring Break,” fand Bob und starrte an die Decke.<br/>
Das würde eine schwierige Zeit bis nach der ersten Klausurphase werden...</p>
<p>In Yale hatte Justus ebenfalls sein Zimmer bezogen, allerdings würde sein Zimmergenosse erst morgen eintreffen. Daher entschied er, sich mit den Örtlichkeiten vertraut zu machen und unternahm einen ausgedehnten Spaziergang über das Gelände. Unterwegs entdeckte er ein paar Gesichter, die er aus wissenschaftlichen Veröffentlichungen in diversen Themenbereichen bereits kannte, sprach aber niemanden an. Dazu würde er noch genug Gelegenheit haben, wenn er die ersten Kurse hinter sich hatte und ein paar seiner Mitstudenten kannte.</p>
<p>Peter war am Abend mit Jeffrey noch zum Surfen an den Strand gefahren, um sich so richtig auszupowern. Die Vorlesungen würden erst nächste Woche anfangen, von daher war es egal, wie spät sie zurück waren, solange sie noch auf den Campus kamen.</p>
<p>Kelly hatte sich in San Francisco schnell eingelebt und tingelte, wenn gerade keine Vorlesungen auf dem Plan standen, von einem Networking-Event zum nächsten.<br/>
Lys war oft mit von der Partie und stellte sie sowohl ihrem Freundeskreis als auch einigen Filmschaffenden vor.<br/>
Und als die Vorlesungen anfingen, bemerkte Kelly schon bald, dass Lys wirklich nur eine gute Freundin für sie war. Die Erleichterung ließ sie beruhigt auf das anstehende Telefonat mit Peter und Bob blicken.</p>
<p>Nach der ersten Vorlesungswoche rief Bob abends bei Peter an. Caleb war beim Football-Training und er hatte das Zimmer ausnahmsweise mal für sich.<br/>
“Bob, hi, was gibt’s? Tut mir leid, dass ich  mich nicht eher gemeldet habe, ich war viel mit Jeffrey unterwegs und beim Basketball-Training,” sprudelte Peter hervor.<br/>
“Ich glaube, ich hab Mist gebaut.” Bob sprach so leise, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob Peter ihn überhaupt verstanden hatte.<br/>
“Bob? Sag mir bitte nicht, dass du deinen Zimmergenossen angemacht hast,” stöhnte Peter.<br/>
“Das nicht... Aber er ist echt-” Bob brachte den Satz nicht einmal zu Ende.<br/>
“Oh Mann, du hirnloser Trottel... Zeig mir nachher mal ein Foto von dem Kerl, ich will wissen, was dich so schwach macht,” witzelte Peter.<br/>
“Warte, ich schick dir ein Foto vom Football-Training, ich war gestern zuschauen.” Nach wenigen Augenblicken hörte er den Nachrichtenton in der Leitung und wartete auf die Reaktion seines Freundes.<br/>
Peter schnappte hörbar nach Luft.<br/>
“Meine Güte, du hast echt nicht zu viel versprochen... Wirklich, ein Beefcake allererster Sahne.”<br/>
Bob grinste. Auch wenn Peter selbst Sportler war und durchaus gut gebaut - mit Caleb konnte er nicht mithalten.<br/>
“Hab ich ja gesagt... Er ist echt heiß.”<br/>
“Hast du Kelly schon davon erzählt?”<br/>
“Nein, ich wollte erst mit dir reden,” erwiderte Bob kleinlaut. “Außerdem weiß ich noch gar nicht so wirklich, was ich überhaupt will...”<br/>
“Denk erstmal in Ruhe darüber nach, mach dir keinen Stress. Wenn du willst, kann ich auch mit Kelly reden,” bot Peter an.<br/>
“Das mach ich lieber selbst,” entschied Bob. “Aber danke, dass du mich nicht komplett zur Schnecke gemacht hast.”<br/>
“Ehrensache. Wir haben ja alle bis nach den Klausuren Schonfrist.” Peter grinste hörbar. “Also dann, mach was draus, aber bleib anständig.”<br/>
“Du auch,” verabschiedete sich Bob. “Bis die Tage, ciao.”<br/>
“Ciao, und grüß Justus, falls ihr euch mal seht!”<br/>
“Mach ich!” Bob legte auf.<br/>
Was zum Geier war nur los mit ihm?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Es ist nicht so, wie Bob und Peter dachten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Die Wochen verstrichen und Kelly war einfach nur fertig. Das Mädchen, dass neben ihr in der Vorlesung saß, hatte sie eiskalt abserviert, und seitdem herrschte bei ihr emotional völlige Leere. Sie vermisste ihre Jungs sehr.<br/>
Peter und Bob hatten zwar mehrfach gut gemeinte SMS geschickt und auch versucht, sie anzurufen, doch Kelly wollte gerade einfach niemanden sehen. Sie ging zu ihren Vorlesungen, aber ansonsten verkroch sie sich in ihrem Zimmer, lernte wie besessen, und sprach nur das Nötigste mit ihren Mitstudenten.</p><p>Peter war an der UCLA mittlerweile offiziell in die Basketballmannschaft aufgenommen worden und genoss das Sportlerleben in vollen Zügen. Er sorgte sich um Kelly und Bob, aber viel Zeit zum Nachdenken blieb ihm zwischen Uni und Training nicht. Wobei seine größere Sorge tatsächlich Kelly galt – Bob würde mit seinem Problem schon irgendwie fertig werden – denn sie hatte seit einigen Tagen wirklich jeden Kontaktversuch rigoros abgeblockt.<br/>
Jeffrey hatte ihm geraten, übers Wochenende nach San Francisco zu fahren, da mal ausnahmsweise weder Training noch Spiel auf dem Plan standen, aber Peter hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt und sich wieder seinen Schularbeiten gewidmet.</p><p>Bob verbrachte seine Freizeit neuerdings hauptsächlich auf der Tribüne des Footballfeldes und sah Caleb beim Training und bei Spielen zu. Danach arbeiteten sie oft noch gemeinsam an ihren jeweiligen Schularbeiten und redeten.<br/>
Caleb hatte praktisch Bauklötze gestaunt, als Bob von seiner Beziehung mit Peter und Kelly erzählt hatte. Dass Bob dann noch über seine Gefühle für Caleb gesprochen hatte, war praktisch die Kirsche auf dem Sahnehäubchen der Verwirrung gewesen. Denn der Ire hatte absolut nichts davon mitbekommen und war dementsprechend baff.<br/>
“Uhm... Das kommt jetzt irgendwie... überraschend.”<br/>
Caleb legte den Kopf schief, was in Bobs Augen immer noch aussah, als würde ihn ein überlebensgroßer Golden Retriever ihn bettelnd ansehen. "Bob... Ist das dein Ernst?"<br/>
"Ja. Mein voller Ernst. Ich weiß, dass das für dich als Sport-Aushängeschild der Schule schwierig ist, und ich will dir auch nicht im Weg stehen. Peter hält es auch noch unter Verschluss, bis klar ist, wie das Team ein Outing aufnehmen wird." Bob verfiel in Schweigen und starrte auf seine Hände.<br/>
"Hier sind die Leute zum Glück fast so tolerant wie in Kalifornien, sogar die Trainer," entgegnete Caleb und griff nach Bobs Hand. "Und du bist echt süß..."<br/>
Bob schaute hoch in Calebs sommersprossiges Gesicht und lächelte hoffnungsvoll. "Du auch, Cal..."<br/>
"Lass es uns versuchen. Aber ich möchte Kelly auch kennenlernen, klar? Peter kenne ich ja schon..."<br/>
"Klar," nickte Bob und rutschte neben Caleb. "Ich versuche nachher mal, sie zu erreichen."<br/>
"Und bis dahin..." Caleb zog Bob in seinen Schoß und hielt ihn fest, "kuschel ich dich durch!"<br/>
Bob grinste glücklich und schmiegte sich an die Wand aus Muskeln, aus der Caleb fast ausschließlich zu bestehen schien. Zufrieden seufzend schloss er die Augen und genoss die Umarmung einfach. Hier konnte er alles vergessen, die Spannungen mit Kelly, Peters kurz angebundene Telefonate, Justus' absurde Nachrichten... In Calebs Armen gab es einfach nur sie beide und sonst nichts.<br/>
"Du bist wie eine kleine Katze," murmelte Caleb grinsend in Bobs Locken. "Richtig niedlich..."<br/>
Bob drehte sich so, dass er Caleb ins Gesicht sehen konnte. "Darf ich dir einen Kuss geben?"<br/>
Caleb fing an zu strahlen und nickte eifrig. "Komm her!" Er zog Bob am Kragen zu sich hoch und legte eine Hand an seine Wange.<br/>
Bob war mittlerweile knallrot im Gesicht, lehnte sich aber rasch vor und legte seine Lippen auf Calebs.<br/>
Sie waren wunderbar weich und schmeckten irgendwie nach Kaugummi und Pizza. Caleb küsste wirklich gut und Bob vergaß einfach alles um sich herum. Er konnte wirklich nicht genug bekommen.<br/>
Mitten in der Knutscherei klingelte auf einmal Bobs Handy.<br/>
Seufzend löste Bob sich von Caleb und nahm den Anruf entgegen. Es war Peter.<br/>
"Hi Schatz, was gibt's?"<br/>
"Was bist du denn so außer Atem? Versuchst du, einen Rekord im Treppenlaufen aufzustellen?"<br/>
Bob konnte Peters Grinsen förmlich hören. "Nein, aber im Dauerknutschen," witzelte er. "Caleb ist mit von der Partie."<br/>
"Im Ernst? Glückwunsch! Bringst du ihn in den Ferien mit?"<br/>
"Wenn er nichts dagegen hat? Und Kelly?" gab Bob zu bedenken.<br/>
"Ich glaube, von Kelly können wir uns bald verabschieden," erwiderte Peter mit einem Seufzen. "Mit mir hat sie jedenfalls nicht mehr gesprochen. Sie fehlt mir echt..."<br/>
"Ich versuche es nachher nochmal..."<br/>
"Viel Glück damit," erwiderte Peter. "Ich ruf nachher nochmal Justus an, der macht seit Wochen kryptische Andeutungen, aus denen ich nicht schlau werde."<br/>
"Viel Erfolg, Schatz, und grüß Kelly von mir. Bis später!"<br/>
"Bis später, Honey," verabschiedete sich Peter und legte auf.<br/>
Bob legte das Handy weg und fand sich sofort wieder in Calebs Armen wieder.<br/>
"Peter ist echt nett," stellte der Ire fest und wuschelte Bob durch die Haare. "Und ich komme in den Ferien gerne mit, nur so fürs Protokoll."<br/>
"Perfekt. Und jetzt ruf ich Kelly an..." Bei dem Gedanken wurde Bob schon ganz flau im Magen.<br/>
"Willst du das lieber allein machen?"<br/>
"Bitte bleib," bat Bob und nahm Calebs Hand. In der riesigen Pranke des Footballers sah seine eigene Hand winzig aus.<br/>
"Gang wie du magst," sagte Caleb sanft und strich Bob mit der freien Hand über den Rücken.<br/>
"Danke, Cal." Bob streckte sich und nahm das Handy wieder vom Bett. Er machte es sich bequem und wählte Kellys Nummer. Wenigstens bekam er dieses Mal ein Freizeichen. Und Kelly ging tatsächlich ran.<br/>
"Was gibt's, Baby?" fragte sie müde. Es klang, als hätte sie geweint.<br/>
"Ist alles in Ordnung, Liebes?" erkundigte Bob sich besorgt.<br/>
"Nein... Und welche Hiobsbotschaft hast du für mich?"<br/>
"Nur gute Nachrichten! Caleb würde dich und Peter in den Ferien gerne kennenlernen."<br/>
"Wer ist Caleb?" Kelly war ziemlich irritiert.<br/>
"Unser neuer Freund, wenn du nichts dagegen hast," eröffnete ihr Bob.<br/>
Caleb drückte Bobs Hand und lächelte ermutigend.<br/>
"Zeig mal," bat Kelly dann.<br/>
"Ich schalt kurz auf Video um, okay?"<br/>
"'kay."<br/>
Bob nahm das Telefon vom Ohr und startete den Videoanruf. Caleb setzte sich auf und schaute Bob über die Schulter.<br/>
Kelly schaltete ihre Kamera auch an und Bob wusste sofort, dass sie vorhin geweint haben musste. Als sie den Schrank von einem jungen Mann hinter Bob sah, musste sie unwillkürlich grinsen. "War ja klar, dass du dir den Topsportler der Schule angelst," stellte sie lachend fest.<br/>
"Hallo Kelly," sagte Caleb etwas schüchtern und winkte.<br/>
"Hi Caleb." Sie wandte sich wieder an Bob. "Meinen Segen habt ihr."<br/>
Bobs Augen fingen an zu leuchten und Caleb umarmte ihn beinahe schon zu fest.<br/>
"Und was ist bei dir, Liebes?" hakte Bob nach.<br/>
"Das mit Lys war ein Hirngespinst und na ja, sonst hab ich auch kein Glück gehabt..."<br/>
"Du hast doch uns," versuchte Bob sie zu trösten. "Kopf hoch, Liebes, bald sind Ferien, dann sehen wir uns alle wieder."<br/>
"Ich vermisse euch echt wahnsinnig," gab sie zu. "Jelena hat sich übrigens gemeldet, wollte irgendwas wegen Justus wissen. Vielleicht könntet du und Peter ihr da besser helfen."<br/>
"Ach, deswegen ist Just die ganze Zeit so merkwürdig drauf. Also noch merkwürdiger als sonst. Die beiden haben sich jetzt doch zusammengerauft?"<br/>
"Scheint so. Ich freu mich für die beiden."<br/>
"Ich mich auch," gab Bob lächelnd zu. Kein Wunder, dass aus ihm und Jelena damals nichts geworden war.<br/>
"Weißt du irgendwas von Peter?" erkundigte sich Kelly noch.<br/>
"Dem geht's gut, ich hab vorhin mit ihm gesprochen, ich soll dir ganz liebe Grüße bestellen. Er vermisst dich."<br/>
"Ich ruf ihn gleich mal an, bevor er noch verrückt wird vor Sorge."<br/>
"Gute Idee," fiel Bob ihr ins Wort, "er macht sich wirklich Sorgen, weil du dich seit zwei Monaten nicht gemeldet hast."<br/>
"Zwei Monate? Oh."<br/>
"Ja, oh. Aber ich will dir jetzt auch keinen Vorwurf machen, ruf ihn einfach an, ja?"<br/>
"Mach ich, versprochen. Und am Wochenende telefonieren wir alle mal zusammen, okay?"<br/>
"Alles klar, gebt ihr wegen der Zeit bescheid?"<br/>
"Machen wir. Bis Samstag, Baby."<br/>
"Bis Samstag, Liebes."<br/>
Und schon wurde der Bildschirm schwarz.<br/>
"Alles wieder gut, Bob?" Caleb traute sich erst jetzt wieder, den Mund aufzumachen.<br/>
"Ja, alles gut, Cal." Bob kuschelte sich wieder an Calebs breite Brust. "Du bist echt kuschelig, weißt du das?"<br/>
"Kann sein, hat noch niemand ausprobiert," lachte Caleb und wuschelte Bob schon wieder durch die rotblonden Locken.<br/>
"Echt jetzt? Du hattest noch nie eine Freundin oder einen Freund?" Das wunderte Bob nun allerdings sehr. Caleb sah verdammt gut aus und war obendrein der Star der Footballmannschaft. Und in dieser Position war er garantiert der Schwarm der Schule gewesen.<br/>
Caleb sah beschämt weg. "Es hat nie jemand ernst gemeint, die Mädels wollten bloß immer mit mir zum Schulball und sonst nichts."<br/>
"Tut mir leid... Ich wollte dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen," entschuldigte sich Bob hastig. "Du hast wirklich was besseres verdient als diese doofen Mädchen." Er schlang beide Arme um Calebs Schultern drückte ihn fest.<br/>
"Schon okay, kleine Katze," murmelte Caleb und zog ihn näher an sich. "Jetzt bist du doch da."<br/>
"Stimmt… Und mich wirst du so schnell auch nicht mehr los," erwiderte Bob, schon wieder lächelnd, und drückte Caleb einen Kuss auf die Wange.<br/>
"Das würde ich auch gar nicht wollen, dass du gehst, meine ich," lachte Caleb und küsste ihn ganz zärtlich.<br/>
Bob schmolz förmlich dahin und schloss die Augen, sich ganz in dem Kuss verlierend.</p><p>In der Zwischenzeit hatten Peter und Kelly sich bereits ausgesprochen. Jeffrey beschwerte sich im Hintergrund dauernd über den Lärmpegel, aber Peter ignorierte das geflissentlich und flirtete weiter schamlos mit Kelly.<br/>
Als er aufgelegt hatte, sah Jeffrey ihn nur entnervt an. "Also wenn das so weitergeht, such ich mir noch einen neuen Mitbewohner," scherzte er.<br/>
"Musst du nicht, Jeff," grinste Peter und warf ihm einen Schokoriegel zu. "Lass uns nachher noch eine Runde surfen gehen, was meinst du?"<br/>
"Klar, lass mich nur eben das hier fertig schreiben, ja?"<br/>
"Passt. Ich muss auch noch ein paar Sachen zu Ende machen." Peter beugte sich über seinen eigenen Schreibtisch und kramte seinen Laptop unter den Sportklamotten hervor.</p><p>Justus hatte seit seiner Ankunft viel mit Jelena telefoniert, allerdings lief zwischen den beiden nichts, entgegen Bob und Peters Vermutungen. Justus lag eben nichts an romantischen Beziehungen, und Jelena war ja bereits glücklich vergeben. Die beiden tauschten regelmäßig Informationen zu Kriminalfällen aus, an denen sie in einem kleinen Wettstreit herum knobelten.<br/>
Und Justus belästigte regelmäßig seine Freunde und auch Kelly, um an zusätzliche Informationen vor Ort zu kommen. Meistens auch erfolgreich, manchmal trugen sie aber auch einige Verletzungen davon.</p><p>So auch kurz vor den Ferien, dieses Mal hatte Bob sich bei einer Kletteraktion das Bein gebrochen. Er hatte sich grün und blau geärgert, dass er nun nicht nach Hause konnte, aber Caleb hatte ihm versichert, dass das alles kein Problem sein würde. Und so saß Bob nun auf dem abgezogenen Bett und versuchte Caleb klar zu machen, dass er seinen Koffer durchaus allein packen konnte, seine Arme seien ja voll funktionsfähig.<br/>
"Unsinn, kleine Katze, ich mach das," beharrte Caleb und küsste Bob liebevoll. "Schau, ist doch schon so gut wie fertig!"<br/>
"Ach Cal..." seufzte Bob, "du bist wirklich unverbesserlich, Baby."<br/>
"Wirst schon sehen, wir bekommen dich schon nach Hause zu deinen Freunden!" Caleb schloss den letzten Koffer. "Jesse fährt uns zum Flughafen, sein Auto ist groß genug für unser ganzes Zeug. Und den Flug hatten wir ja schon gebucht."<br/>
"Wenn Jesse nicht wäre... wir wären echt aufgeschmissen," lachte Bob. "Hilfst du mir kurz hier runter?"<br/>
"Klar, komm her!" Caleb packte Bob unter den Armen und hob ihn vorsichtig vom Bett herunter.<br/>
"Danke." Damit humpelte Bob mit seinen Krücken in Richtung Bad.<br/>
Als er wieder zurückkam, fand er das Zimmer leer vor.<br/>
Verwirrt ging er zurück auf den Gang und rief nach seinem Freund.<br/>
"Caleb?"<br/>
Kurz darauf tauchte er auch wieder auf und grinste. "Alles gut, kleine Katze, ich hab nur die Koffer runter zu Jesses Auto gebracht, keine Sorge!" Caleb schnappte sich Bob und hob ihn hoch. "Na komm, lass uns zurück aufs Zimmer und den Rest holen."<br/>
Bob nickte und lehnte den Kopf an Calebs Schulter. Er hatte in der letzten Nacht kaum geschlafen und war zum Umfallen müde. Doch angesichts des Wiedersehens mit seinen Freunden kam er allerdings auch nicht zur Ruhe.<br/>
“War ein langer Tag,” gähnte Bob und versuchte, wach zu bleiben.<br/>
“In der Tat, na komm, versuch, noch ein bisschen zu schlafen.” Caleb setzte ihn wieder auf dem Bett ab. “Ich weck dich, wenn wir losfahren.”<br/>
Bob nickte gähnend und streckte sich auf dem Bett aus. “Danke, Cal...” Und binnen weniger Augenblicke schlief er wie ein Stein.<br/>
Caleb grinste und machte sich daran, den Rest ihres Gepäcks nach draußen zu bringen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, die anderen alle endlich persönlich kennenzulernen. Sie hatten zwar oft über Facetime telefoniert, aber das war halt nicht das Gleiche. Andererseits war er allerdings auch etwas nervös, denn Bob hatte ihn zu sich nach Hause eingeladen und das bedeutete, er würde Bobs Eltern kennenlernen und musste einen guten Eindruck machen. Oder schlimmstenfalls eine Ausrede erfinden, warum er nicht zu sich nach Hause gefahren war. Immerhin wussten Bobs Eltern nichts davon, dass er nicht nur an Mädchen interessiert war. Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, wussten seine eigenen Eltern ja auch nichts -  aber sie würden das auch nicht verstehen, so wie sie immer bei Tisch über alles und jeden herzogen. Caleb seufzte und starrte an die leere Wand. Wie sollte das denn jemals gutgehen?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>